Not Right For Him
by JJ Rust
Summary: How will Hermione react when she learns Harry and Luna are together?


**Disclaimer: **_Obviously I don't own Harry Potter_

* * *

"You should have seen those two go at it."

"You'd think they would have found someplace more private."

Hermione Granger clenched her teeth and sighed as she came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. She stared at the two young girls on the couch in the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room; Demelza Robbins and her thin auburn-haired friend Tawnie Ollencourt.

"I couldn't believe the way she was pawing him," Demelza giggled.

"It sounds like you may have had to remind them to breathe."

Both girls laughed hysterically.

Hermione's hand nearly crushed the banister. She was so sick of this. Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown. Every day she had to endure their public groping sessions or hear some gossip-happy girls talk about it. Their whole relationship had turned into one big joke to everyone at Hogwarts.

Everyone except her.

"And then," Demelza continued. "When they saw me . . ."

"Don't you two have anything better to do than talk about another Ron and Lavender Brown snogfest?" Hermione stomped down the remaining steps and marched toward them, her face contorted in anger.

Both girls whipped their heads toward her. Demelza's forehead crinkled. "Sorry?"

"It's embarrassing the way they carry on. And people like you keep going on about it like it's one big amusing show."

Demelza drew herself back. "Um, Hermione. You've got it all wrong. We weren't talking about Ron and Lavender."

Heat rose in Hermione's cheeks. Did Demelza think she was an idiot? "Oh really. Then who else at this school would act like dogs in heat for the world to see?"

Demelza turned to Tawnie, who spoke as she giggled. "She's not going to believe this."

Demelza chuckled and looked back at Hermione. "It was Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

"Oh please. Like that would ever happen."

Hermione snorted and stormed past the couch. Demelza's and Tawnie's laughter followed her through the Fat Lady's portrait.

_How absurd. Harry and Luna._ Hermione shook her head. Okay, so they did go to Professor Slughorn's Christmas party together, but just as friends. Nothing ever came of it. Nothing would ever come of it. Harry and Luna together? What ever possessed Demelza to tell such a lie?

Hermione approached the Great Hall, hoping to eat and leave before Ron and Lavender got there. Seeing that trollup fondling him and calling him "Won Won" always destroyed her appetite.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up!"

She spun around to find a slender Indian girl with long dark hair jogging toward her.

"Is it true?" asked Padma Patil.

"Is what true?"

"Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not you too."

"No wait. Last night I was in the Ravenclaw Common Room when Luna came in, biggest smile you'd ever seen on her face. Then she starts twirling around and humming, and I couldn't help myself. I had to ask, 'what's with you, then?' Then she goes . . ." Padma widened her eyes and mimicked Luna's dreamy voice. "I just had the most wonderful, sensual experience with Harry Potter.' I just couldn't believe it. Loony Lovegood and Harry Potter? I figured it was just another one of her mad stories she makes up, but then I thought, what if it's true? If anyone would know, you would. So . . .?

Hermione held her breath and continued to stare at an anxious Padma Patil. Now Luna was saying she and Harry had been snogging? Luna constantly said outrageous things, but Hermione never imagined she'd lie about something like that.

_Maybe she's finally gone off her rocker._ Luna's imaginary world of Nargles, Wrackspurts and Wulkimbles now included her having a relationship with Harry.

"It's all rumors. Has to be."

Hermione swung around and headed into the Great Hall before Padma could respond. She had to tell Harry about this. Bad enough he had that Romilda Vane nutter after him, now Loony Lovegood was making up stories about the two of them.

She sighed. _Why can't he find a nice, normal girl? _Hermione thought he had a good chance with Cho Chang. Unfortunately things had gotten so bad between them they couldn't even make eye contact any more.

So who else was out there? Hannah Abbott? No, too high strung. Besides, rumor had it she fancied Ernie MacMillan. Susan Bones? Hermione had caught the Hufflepuff girl making eyes at Harry at more than a few D.A. meetings. And Susan seemed about as normal as Luna was strange. Maybe . . .

Hermione shook her head. Before she tried to play matchmaker, she and Harry had to deal with Luna.

A chorus of "Woooos" echoed through the Great Hall. Hermione gazed around. Dozens of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs hooted and grinned and pointed in her direction. Hermione stopped, brow furrowed. What could they be going on about?

"Good morning, Hermione."

Hermione's body tensed. She couldn't believe the girl was behind her. What should she say to her? Should they do it someplace more private?

_Do I really want to be alone with her?_

Hermione turned, taking in the long dirty blond hair, the radish-shaped earrings and the necklace of butterbeer corks.

"Luna, I think we . . ." Her voice trailed off. She blinked, trying to contemplate the sight before her.

Harry stood next to Luna . . . holding her hand!

_Oh my God. It's true._

She stood there speechless, watching a red-faced Harry glance around the Great Hall.

"You think we'll get this every time we walk in here?" he asked.

Luna stared up at him with her incredibly huge silver eyes. "I keep telling you. You're an interesting person now. Everyone wants to know what The Chosen One is doing . . . and who he's with." She took a quick glance around the Great Hall before turning back to Harry. "And I think the other girls are a little jealous."

_Perplexed would be a better word, _Hermione thought, her eyes still locked on Harry's and Luna's intertwined hands.

_Harry and Luna._

"I'll see you after breakfast." Luna kissed Harry on the cheek, prompting more hoots from the students. She smiled at him and headed off to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry took an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. Hermione plopped beside him, mouth agape.

Harry speared a couple sausage links and put them on his plate when he finally looked to Hermione. "Um, problem?"

She sucked down a quick breath and shook her head. "No. Um, I mean . . . It's just . . . I can't . . . you and Luna?"

"Yes. Me and Luna."

"But how?"

"Hermione, you make it sound like I'm going out with a goblin."

"No. I mean, sorry. It's just . . . I never pictured you and her . . . you know."

"Yeah. It's surprising how it all happened."

_You can say that again._ Hermione bit her tongue, desperately wanting to voice her thoughts.

Harry continued. "While we were at Professor Slughorn's party, we started talking about . . . well, all kinds of stuff. Not only that, but I think for the first time I noticed how really beautiful she is."

Hermione glanced at the Ravenclaw table and spotted Luna sitting by herself on the end. All right, she wouldn't call her ugly, but calling her beautiful would be a stretch, too.

"Then when I stayed with Ron," Harry went on. "Well, the Burrow isn't too far from Luna's place. We got together every day. Sometimes she'd even come over for dinner. And then we . . ."

A huge smile lit Harry's face. Hermione's heart drummed faster. It had been so long since she'd seen him this happy.

She glanced back at Luna again. The girl stared blankly at the ceiling while chewing her food.

_What can he possibly see in her?_ Harry was a bit more mature than most 16-year-old boys. Luna . . . well, Hermione had seen five-year-olds with more maturity than that girl.

Harry was thoroughly grounded in reality. Luna probably didn't know the meaning of the word.

Most importantly, Harry was sane. Luna . . . well, was not.

Hermione drew a deep breath, wanting to tell him all of this. Tell him it could never work out between him and Luna. Tell him with everything going on he needed someone much more serious and stable in his life.

But seeing Harry's smile, the happiness radiating from his face, Hermione couldn't bring herself to utter one word.

XXXXX

Hermione grimaced as fiery fingers scratched her throat. She sniffled, barely drawing any air through her stuffed nose.

_I'm not getting sick._

She couldn't afford to, not with important tests coming up in Ancient Runes and Potions. She'd just have to get through it best she could. Dress warm, drink lots of tea. She'd be fine.

_I have to be._

Hermione neared the Quidditch pitch, trying to ignore her burning throat. A chill wind blew across the school grounds. She wrapped her red and orange scarf around her neck, making sure it covered her mouth. She didn't want to breathe in cold air. That would just make it worse.

"I think the Ravenclaws released some Cuverbons." A dreamy voice floated through the air. "They like to manipulate wind patterns and temperatures."

Hermione halted and swung her head to the left. Standing by a clump of bare trees were Harry and Luna, holding hands.

"So are you turning into my little spy inside Ravenclaw?" Harry grinned.

Luna chuckled softly. "I just want to make sure the match is fair."

Harry also chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. _Why does he humor her like that?_ She'd seen it for the last two weeks. Luna spouting off nonsense about Nargles stealing her quills or water nymphs plotting to drain the English Channel, and Harry just nodding like he was seriously considering the possibility. Didn't he realize she'd never stop making up idiotic stories unless someone challenged her on it?

Hermione had wanted to tell him that so many times. But every time she tried, she would notice Harry's smile, or the twinkle in his green eyes, or the extra bounce in his step. How could she ruin his happiness?

"I'll see you after practice, love." Harry leaned in and kissed Luna on the lips.

Hermione cast her eyes to the grass. Seeing those two kiss still seemed so unnatural.

_At least they're not slobbering over one another like Lavender and 'Won Won.'_

She glanced up. Harry's and Luna's lips remained pressed together. Just as Hermione wondered if they'd suffocate, they broke their kiss. Harry turned and started for the pitch, then halted when his eyes met hers.

"Oh. Hey, Hermione."

"Harry." She managed a half-smile. "Um, off to practice?"

He nodded. "Yup. Big match tomorrow against Ravenclaw." He looked over his shoulder at Luna. "Which means divided loyalties for some."

Luna canted her head and smiled. "I can root for my house to win _and_ for you to do well."

Hermione's face wrinkled in confusion. _But as Seeker, if Harry does well, that means Ravenclaw won't win._

She sighed. How can she figure out the logic of the most illogical person at Hogwarts?

"I'll see you later." Harry nodded to both Hermione and Luna.

"Have a good practice," Hermione said as he walked past.

"Bye." Luna waved enthusiastically. "Watch out for the Cuverbons."

Hermione groaned, irritating her throat more. She put her head down and marched toward the castle.

"You don't have to worry, you know?"

Hermione stopped and turned to Luna. "Excuse me?"

"I know you and Harry are close, but I won't be jealous of you. Harry values your friendship a lot. He told me so."

"I'm glad."

"Besides, anything other than a platonic relationship would never work for you and Harry."

"Excuse me?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Your auras are much too different. They can't bond the same way ours do."

Anger flared inside Hermione. Who the hell was this girl to tell her there could never be anything between her and Harry? All right, there never _would_ be anything between them. Harry was too much like a brother for her to ever feel _that_ way about him. But where did Luna get off making such a statement? Especially when she included nonsense about auras bonding?

"Auras. Right." Hermione started back toward the castle.

"It's true. I noticed it when we first kissed. All his negative colors faded away and this yellow glow . . ."

"Oh please. You can't see auras."

"Yes I can, though it's usually when intense emotions are involved. But when I saw our auras merge and all these brilliant colors formed around us, I knew I'd found my soulmate."

Hermione gazed at the overcast sky, frustration boiling inside her. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Well I wouldn't expect you to believe it. You won't even accept the fact the Ministry of Magic is secretly breeding human/siren hybrids to turn them into a new type of super warrior."

"That's even more ridiculous. Where do you come up with such rubbish?"

"It's not rubbish." A hint of annoyance crept into Luna's voice. "My father has contacts inside the Ministry who tell him such things."

"Has your father checked to see if his contacts are sane?"

"They are sane. And Harry believes me."

"Harry does not believe you!" Hermione grimaced as her throat burned. "He's just saying that to humor you."

"No he's not." Luna's voice went up an octave.

"He is. And quite frankly, Harry has enough things to deal with. He doesn't need you distracting him with your idiotic stories."

"They're not idiotic. It's important to tell people . . ."

"No!" Hermione stabbed a finger at Luna. "Let me tell you what's important. Defeating You-Know-Who. Which is what Harry's trying to do. Why don't you try helping him with that?"

"I do understand what a threat You-Know-Who is." Luna's voice became sharper. "But these human/siren hybrids are also a threat that needs . . ."

"There are no human/siren hybrids, you loon!" Fire scorched Hermione's throat. She tried to ignore the pain. "What good are you to Harry if all you can do is blather on about make believe creatures instead of giving him some meaningful help?"

She stormed off before Luna could respond. Her anger burned, her throat burned, and she prayed that Harry would soon come to his senses and dump this useless, insane girl.

XXXXX

Hermione rubbed her throat, grimacing and trying to focus on the Ancient Runes book in front of her. After reading a couple more sentences she couldn't take it any more and pulled out another one of Farifome's Freezing Throat Drops. Hermione popped it in her mouth. Within moments a cool numbing sensation spread over her throat.

Just as she started to relax and go back to reading, a chill spread across her shoulders and down her arms.

_Oh please. Not a fever._

She stared across the Common Room at the fireplace. Two empty chairs faced the crackling fire. Hermione closed her book and started to get up.

Loud footsteps echoed through the Common Room. Hermione turned to the Fat Lady's portrait, along with a dozen other Gryffindors.

Harry stomped through the portrait hole, anger lines dug into his face. He whipped his head toward Hermione, his green eyes ablaze with anger.

"Hermione! What the hell?"

"What?" She replied with a quizzical look.

Harry marched over to her. The shocked gazes of Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Colin Creevey and Ritchie Coote followed him.

"Where do you come off telling Luna she's no good for me?"

Hermione held her breath. Her eyes stayed locked on Harry's angry face.

_Oh no. She told him about our argument._

Hermione straightened herself. Well, she'd been wanting to tell him this for weeks.

"Harry, you have to admit. What can she really do to help you?"

"I like her, Hermione! I like being with her. Is that so hard for you to accept?"

"Yes, it is. You have a lot going on, with V-Voldemort, the Prophecy. And your girlfriend is more concerned with fairy tales about human/siren hybrids than this war. And it doesn't help matters with you humoring her every time she talks about some imaginary creature or conspiracy."

"Maybe I like it when she talks about those things. Maybe when she goes on about wrackspurts or human/siren hybrids, it helps take my mind off Voldemort, the Prophecy, and everything else that goes along with them. Maybe when I'm around her, I can actually feel like I have a normal life."

"There's nothing normal about your life if you're going out with Loony Lovegood."

"Don't call her that!" Harry bared his teeth. "And don't ever tell Luna she's no good for me. We're together now, and if you can't handle it, tough!"

"Well excuse me for looking out for you!"

"I don't need you looking out for me! Not when it comes to me and Luna. So stay out of my life!"

"Fine! I will!"

Hermione ignored the stares of the other Gryffindors and pounded up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. When she reached her room she threw her book on the floor and plopped down on her bed.

_That idiot! Can't he see . . ._

She thought of Harry's angry face, and his last words to her. _"Stay out of my life."_

Hermione shuddered. Her eyes filled with tears. She tried to fight the urge, but soon fell across her bed and cried.

XXXXX

Hermione didn't want to get out of bed. Her head throbbed, her eyes burned, and despite three blankets covering her chills raced up and down her body.

_I can't be sick. I have too much studying to do._

Her brain ordered her out of bed. Her body refused to obey. A dark weight of depression pressed down on her chest. Did she really want to leave her room and risk running into Harry? Could he still be mad at her? Would she now have both her best friends not speaking to her?

_You have two tests to study for. You have to get out of bed._

Hermione pushed away the blankets and groaned as she slowly rose. It proved a struggle just to freshen up and change into fresh clothes. She gripped the banister tight as she plodded down the stairs to the Common Room.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" asked Demelza Robbins. "You don't look so good."

"I'm fine," Hermione mumbled and made her way through the portrait hole.

Twice on her way to the Great Hall she stopped and leaned against a stone wall, both times under a torch, hoping the flames would warm her.

_Why am I even going to breakfast?_ Hermione felt invisible hands crushing her stomach. She'd be lucky if she could keep a cracker down.

_Just have juice or tea._

She stumbled into the Great Hall, almost bumping into Ernie MacMillan.

"Hermione, you look like hell."

She grunted and shuffled over to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat by Ginny and Dean. Hermione glanced down the table. Harry looked up. Their eyes met. She held her breath. Would he . . .

Harry scowled and turned away, stabbing at his breakfast.

Hermione sighed. She put her elbows on the table and rested her head in her hands.

_I just wanted to help. I was just thinking of his best interests._

Moisture gathered in Hermione's burning eyes. A dizzy spell swept over her. She moved her hands over her face.

Had she damaged her friendship with Harry beyond repair?

"Hermione? Hermione! Good Lord, what's wrong with you?"

Hermione slid her hands off her face and stared at Ginny, who for some reason was spinning, along with the rest of the Great Hall. She opened her mouth to respond.

The world went out of focus. Hermione felt herself falling, falling into a pitch black void.

XXXXX

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Hazy bits of memory floated past her mind's eye. Her cat Crookshanks flying on a broom. Seamus Finnigan singing for the Weird Sisters . . . and Luna Lovegood in a wedding dress with Harry next to her.

_They have to be dreams. Strange ones at that._

She stirred and slowly rose on her elbows. Why was she lying down?

Hermione glanced from side to side, noticing rows of beds.

_The hospital wing?_ What was she doing here? The last thing she remembered she'd been in the Great Hall and . . . and . . . what the hell happened?

"Miss Granger. Finally awake, I see."

Hermione groaned as Madam Pomfrey strode over to her bed.

"Wha . . . How . . .?"

"You caught yourself a nasty case of the flu. So nasty you collapsed during breakfast."

Hermione lowered her head. Embarrassment smothered her. How could she faint in front of the whole school?

"Not surprising," Madam Pomfrey continued. "You were running a high fever and suffering from dehydration. I honestly wish you would have come to me on your own, instead of having to be carried in."

"Tests." Hermione winced. A vice of pain squeezed her throat. "Have to study," she croaked out.

"No studying for you, young lady. The only thing you'll be doing this weekend is staying in here, getting rest and not making yourself sicker."

"But . . . but I have . . ."

"I will talk to your professors. I'm sure once I've explained your situation they'll see clearly to -"

"Madam Pomfrey!"

Both Hermione and the matron whipped their heads toward the entrance to the hospital wing. Hermione swallowed a breath. She trembled, not from the chills but from the sight before her.

Ron and Jimmy Peakes carried a stretcher containing the still body of Harry Potter. Behind them was the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Good Heavens!" Madam Pomfrey rushed over to them. "What happened?"

"He was ducking a Bludger and wound up crashing into the Hufflepuff stands," Ron said.

Madam Pomfrey used a Levitation Spell to lift Harry onto a bed across from Hermione. She then ran her wand over him.

Hermione clenched the top of her blanket, her eyes focused on Harry. Blood covered half his face. She bit her lip, thinking of their argument yesterday.

_Please be . . ._

"Is he okay?"

Hermione recognized the voice, even though some of its dreamy quality was gone, replaced by something else.

Worry.

Luna Lovegood slipped between Ginny and Demelza and stood beside Harry's bed.

"Is he okay?" she repeated in a more demanding tone.

"He has a serious concussion, a broken nose and a separated right shoulder. This is going to take some work."

Madam Pomfrey looked up at Luna and the Gryffindor team. "You lot. Outside."

"But I can't leave Harry," Luna pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lovegood. You can see him tomorrow. He should be in better condition to receive visitors by then."

"Please." Luna's large, silvery eyes glistened. "He needs someone close by, someone who cares about him. I know it will help him get better."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _How? By merging your auras?_

"I know you want to be with him, dear." A trace of sympathy crept into Madam Pomfrey's voice. "But right now I need to heal him, and I can't do that properly with all of you around. Now please."

Luna looked like she wanted to protest more. Ginny stepped next to her and put an arm around her.

"Come on, Luna. Harry will be all right. Madam Pomfrey will take good care of him."

Head down, Luna allowed herself to be led away by Ginny. They took a few steps and stopped when they noticed her.

"Hermione. Are you all right? You gave us all a scare this morning."

"Flu. I'll be fine."

"Come on, now. Get a move on." Madam Pomfrey shooed them all toward the entrance. Hermione noticed Ron turn to her and give her a quick smile. But Hermione's eyes moved past him to Luna, who dragged her feet while Ginny whispered something to her.

"I just don't want him to be alone." Luna's voice quivered.

Once they had cleared the room, Madam Pomfrey went to worked, waving her wand over him and chanting various healing spells. Hermione watched, twisting the top of her blanket with both hands.

_Please be okay._

Why did they have to argue yesterday? Did he hate her? Why did she have to say anything about him and Luna being together?

Madam Pomfrey worked on Harry for nearly fifteen minutes before she exhaled loudly and stepped away from the bed.

"Is he going to be all right?" Hermione asked in a barely audible voice.

"He'll be fine, Miss Granger. He'll be asleep for a while. And you'd do well to get some sleep, too."

Madam Pomfrey strode off to her office. Hermione stared at Harry's unconscious form. How long would he be asleep? What would happen when he saw her across from him? Would he still be angry? Would he try to reconcile? Did he even want to do that?

Hermione laid back down, biting her lip as tears began to form. Was this the end? For six years she, Harry and Ron had been together, shared so much, and became like a family. Now . . . now Harry had Luna and Ron had that tart Lavender. Was there room in the picture for her any more?

At least with Ron the problem between them was entirely on his end. But with Harry . . .

_I just wanted to help. I just wanted to show him Luna's not the right girl for him._

_Is that even any of my business?_

_But the girl is a complete nutter. She'll just distract Harry from things that are important._

_But he seems so happy around her._

Hermione rolled onto her side and pulled the blanket up to her chin. She quietly sobbed until she fell asleep.

XXXXX

Something splattered against the stone floor, something liquid yet solid at the same time. Hermione jerked awake at the disgusting sound. She rolled over in bed and spotted three students entering the hospital wing.

Luna Lovegood had her right hand over her mouth. Red splotches covered her swollen cheeks. Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom were on either side of Luna, each with an arm around her. Neville looked crestfallen as he gazed down at vomit staining his robes and trousers.

"What's the problem here?" Madam Pomfrey hurried over to them.

"She accidentally ate some Puffernini Fish at supper," Ginny replied. "She's allergic to it."

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Put her over there." She indicated the bed next to Harry. "And get her a bucket. She'll probably need it while I brew up the antidote."

Ginny stayed with Luna while Neville retrieved a bucket. He arrived just as Luna threw up again. Half of it she got in the bucket, the rest splattered against Neville's robes.

Luna sank into the bed, moaning and clutching her forehead.

"You'll be fine." Ginny patted Luna's arm. "Madam Pomfrey will fix you up."

Ginny smiled at Luna, then stepped away and came over to Hermione's bed.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm managing. I don't like the idea of being cooped up here for the weekend."

"I know." Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile. "But it's for the best if it gets you well.

"So has Harry woken up yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. But Madam Pomfrey seems to have fixed him up well."

"Thank goodness for that. You're lucky you didn't see when he crashed into the stands. It was horrible."

They continued talking. Actually, Ginny did most of the talking, as Hermione's throat couldn't handle more than two or three sentence at a time. She learned how the Quidditch match ended after Harry's injury – with a Ravenclaw victory, unfortunately. Next Ginny went on about another argument between her and Dean, then shared her disgust over the whole Ron and Lavender thing.

"If I hear 'Won Won' one more time I'm going to hex them both until they're up to their eyes in bat bogeys."

Hermione wanted to laugh, but knew it would be torture on her throat.

"Here we are." Madam Pomfrey returned with a steaming goblet. She stepped around Neville, who tried to clean the vomit stains from his robes with a removal charm. He only succeeded in making them grow.

Luna drank the antidote and laid back down.

"Right. Time to go. These children need their rest. You can come back and visit tomorrow."

Ginny frowned, then bade them all good night.

"Night Hermione, Luna . . . um, Harry," Neville said as he stared at his vomit soaked robes. The warm stale stench hovered over the hospital wing. Hermione held her breath until Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and replaced it with the smell of lilacs.

"Right. Time you girls got some sleep." Madam Pomfrey told them minutes after Ginny and Neville left. "If you need anything during the night, just tap the globe on your nightstand with your wand, and I'll be in here in less than a minute. Good night, girls."

With that, the matron exited the hospital wing.

Hermione sighed and looked at the bed across from her where Luna slept . . . or tried to sleep. The girl tossed and turned and moaned. A pang of sympathy shot through Hermione. She may not be friends with Luna, may not think she and Harry should be together, but she didn't like to see her suffer like this.

_And poor Harry doesn't even know about it.  
_

XXXXX

Having slept for most of the day, Hermione found it difficult to do the same as the night wore on. She shifted from her side to her back to her stomach, but nothing worked. Before long she took to staring at the ceiling and trying to remember the chapters in Ancient Runes and Potions she'd be tested on Monday.

Movement across from her caught her eye. Hermione lifted her head.

Luna slid out of her bed and stood next to Harry's. She reached down and took his left hand in both of hers.

"I was so worried for you today, Harry." Hermione could hear Luna's soft voice. "When you crashed into the stands, and they pulled you out of all that wreckage and you weren't moving, for a moment I thought about the day my mother died. And then I thought . . . if that happened to you, I honestly don't know what I'd do. For the longest time was used to not having any friends. But you, Harry . . . I've never met anyone who's been as kind to me as you. And . . . I don't know what would happen if you weren't in my life any more."

Luna pulled Harry's hand to her lips and kissed it. She then rested her cheek against it. "I love you, Harry Potter."

Hermione felt a lump in her throat. Her eyes locked on Luna as she kept Harry's hand pressed against her cheek.

A moan rose up from Harry's bed. Luna straightened up. Hermione saw the girl's silvery eyes grow even wider.

Harry's head lolled back and forth on his pillow. His eyes flickered open. Hermione's heart beat faster as she watched him slowly sit up.

"L-Luna?" He squinted at her.

Luna let go of his hand so Harry could put on his glasses.

"Luna? What . . . where am I?" He looked around. "Is this the hospital wing?"

"You crashed into the Hufflepuff stands and were badly injured. But Madam Pomfrey healed you quite well it seems."

Harry rubbed his head. "Did we win?"

Hermione shook her head. _Boys and Quidditch._

"No. Ravenclaw won."

"Oh. Well, you must be happy then."

"It's nice we won. But I'm happier you're awake." Luna bent down and kissed him on the lips.

"How long was I out? Is it night time?"

"It's after one in the morning."

Harry's brow furrowed. "After one? But that's after visiting hours. How did you get in here?"

A sly grin formed on Luna's lips. "It was simple, really. All I had to do was eat some Puffernini Fish."

"What?" Harry came halfway out of his bed. He grimaced and rubbed his head again. "Luna, why would you do that? You're allergic to Puffernini Fish."

"Well how else was I going to get into the hospital wing to see you?"

Hermione blinked. Shock numbed her body. _She ate it on purpose?_

"Luna . . ." Harry stared at his girlfriend in disbelief. "You shouldn't have done that. I don't want you getting sick on my account."

"It turned out all right. Madam Pomfrey gave me the antidote shortly after I came in. And now you're awake. I just felt in a time like this, you'd need me."

Harry smiled and took Luna's hand. "I am glad you're here, love. But please, in the future, don't eat a Puffernini Fish just to be with me."

"I'll try."

Before Harry could say anything, Luna kissed him again. When their lips parted, she climbed into bed with him.

"Luna? What . . . What if Madam Pomfrey comes in?"

"I'll just say I was delirious and sleepwalking, and this is where I ended up."

Harry settled back down, with Luna resting her head on his chest.

"See," she said softly. "Everything's all right when we're together."

"You're the best medicine I could have asked for." Harry slowly stroked Luna's long dirty blond hair.

Hermione sat up, watching the tender scene with a mixture of warmth and shame. Luna really did care for him. How many women would deliberately make themselves sick just to be close to the boy they loved? And Harry seemed so content as he continued to stroke Luna's hair.

He lifted his head a bit and caught Hermione's gaze. Her jaw trembled as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said in a strained voice, hoping Harry would hear her.

"It's all right," Harry replied. Luna looked over to her, smiled, and laid her head back down on Harry's chest.

A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek as she laid on her side and pulled the covers almost over her head, hoping to give Harry and Luna some sort of privacy. She clenched a fist as anger flared, anger at herself for thinking she knew what was best for Harry when it came to his heart. She never bothered to look past Luna's quirks and eccentricities and notice who she truly was; a kind, caring person willing to risk her health for the chance to provide some comfort for the boy she loved.

Hermione had no doubt in her mind. Luna Lovegood was the right girl for Harry Potter.

- THE END -


End file.
